l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida Kuroda
Hida Kuroda was the son of Hida O-Ushi and Hida Yasamura, twin brother of Hida Kuon. Kuroda served as the commander of Tsuru's Legion and later became the Crab Clan Champion after the death of his mother. Shinjo Dojo Kuroda was trained at the Shinjo Dojo as a sign of goodwill between the Unicorn and Crab. Even though he was the son of a former Unicorn he was treated with the same disdain all outsiders recieve, but despite this he thrived and learned the lessons he was taught well. He even adopted many habits and beliefs, and the sensei of the dojo were so impressed that they were sad to see him go, and in truth many of them considered him one of their own. The news of Kuroda's disappearance shocked his sensei, Shinjo Maku, and the normally unemotional man was torn with grief when recieving the news. Maku believed Kuroda was still alive however and used his political clout to make the Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Chagatai aid the Crab in retaking the Kaiu Wall. Way of the Samurai, p. 69 Winter Court When the Four Winds issued invitations to host the Emperor's Winter Court, the clan most favoured of the Imperial Families would earn the honor to host. The selection of the location was left in the hands of the representatives of the Great Clans, Secrets on the Wind - Prologue, by Rich Wulf and Kuroda was designated the member of the Crab who had to vie for the favor of one of the Winds. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Second Yasuki War In 1158 the Yasuki War between the Daidoji and the Crab had begun five days before the funeral of Toturi when Crane forces took over Yasuki Hanko. Four Winds, p. 31 Kuroda was in charge of the Crab units reinforced with Mantis mercenaries, with Hida Kuoshi was under his command. Price of War flavour (Gold) The Baraunghar assisted the Crab Clan in defending the Kaiu Wall during the Second Yasuki War. Moto Chen (A Perfect Cut flavour) Speed of the Waterfall (A Perfect Cut flavour) Kuroda remained in the reserve, patrolling the Kuni Wastelands Clan letter to the Crab #15 (Welcome Home letters) and defending the Kaiu Wall while O-Ushi retaliated the Crane attack. Contingency Planning (A Perfect Cut flavour) Crab Clan Champion His mother, Hida O-Ushi was killed in a duel with Doji Kurohito during a battle over the Yasuki provinces in the Second Yasuki War when the Crab retaliated the Crane attack. A Perfect Cut (A Perfect Cut flavour) Kuroda became the new Crab Clan Champion. The Truest Test, by Shawn Carman Disappearance of Kuroda In an attack on the Crab Wall Kuroda and his guard were attempting to join the defense when they were ambushed by Kyofu, the Onisu of Fear. Kuroda told his guard to continue to the seventh watch tower and leave him to face the beast, and gave to Hida Reiha the broken ancestral katana of the Crab. In an attempt to take down the beast Kuroda relied on Kaiu traps but they had no effect, and Kyofu tore down one of the traps and struck Kuroda with it, crushing his insides. In a last attempt to hinder Kyofu, Kuroda activated another Kaiu trap to block off the corridor and his assure the safe escape of his guards. Way of the Samurai p. 96 The Truest Test, by Shawn Carman Return of Kuroda Fall of Otosan Uchi Kuroda's body was captured by Daigotsu and reanimated as an undead Lost to lead the forces of the Shadowlands to defend the Carpenter Wall while the Shadowlands main force was sent against the Imperial City in the Fall of Otosan Uchi. Battle In Otosan Uchi: Prologue Return of the Onisu When Kyofu was next destroyed, Daigotsu and Omoni used Kuroda as a vessel to summon Kyofu from the spirit realm. Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf The fortune of death Emma-O however, was enraged at Daigotsu's previous release of Fu Leng and instead gave Kuroda control of his body from Kyofu, so that any being killed by Kuroda would go directly to Meido. The Battle for the Last Tower When the Sixth Tower was retaken by the Kuni and the Baraunghar, only one tower remained under control of the Shadowlands, the Fifth Tower. In the assault on the last tower Hida Kuon faced Kuroda possessed by the onisu Kyofu while trying to retake it. A magic ritual was begun by Hida Rohiteki, Kuni Kiyoshi and other Kuni shugenja, calling upon Osano-Wo's aid causing jade to rain upon the tower. Kuon used the Celestial Sword of the Crab, Yuruginai, for his first time and attacked Kuroda galvanized by rage. Kuroda called forth the Ninth Kami's protection and the jade rain was stopped and all the area was darkened. Nearly defeated, for a moment Kuon felt he would give in to despair. The Crab advisors stepped in, inspired by Kuon's example, and they stood together, because they were The Crab. They gollowed Kuon in his charge and Kuroda was forced to flee. Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf The Crab won the Battle for the Last Tower, but the tower was completely tainted and the Crab did not seize it. Clan Letter to the Crab #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) The tower was irrevocably lost to the Shadowlands and it was renamed the Tower of Fear. Kaiu Umasu ordered the wall to be torn down around it, and moved farther back so as to avoid that section entirely. Last March In 1168 Kuroda returned to the Crab, asking to be given command of the Damned so that he could lead a force against the oni. After his intentions were verified by Omen, Hida Kuon gave permission for the assault. This was to be Kyofu's Last March. Kuroda was given Kettei to wield in the battles. Kuni Daigo pledged to bring the sword back to the Crab upon Kuroda's death. Souls of Steel, Part Two, by Brian Yoon Kuroda was killed by Kyoso no Oni during the assault upon the oni's army which was fighting the Lost. Daigo was one of three survivors to return to Crab lands, bearing the blade he had pledged to return. Oaths, by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Legion of the Dead In 1167 Kuroda joined the Legion of the Dead. He has stepped forward to answer Matsu Goemon's call. Legions, Part VIII Related Fiction * Divine Guidance External Links * Hida Kuroda, (Spirit Wars) * Kyofu, (Fall of Otosan Uchi) Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Lost